


How to Cook A Hotdog

by niveae



Series: Welcome to Camp Purity! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Boy Scouts, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, No Lube, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spitroasting, Summer Camp, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, there's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveae/pseuds/niveae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kirk's first year at summer camp and he's eager to earn the special badges everybody has been talking about. He thinks he has it in the bag, he's cooked stuff over a fire before! Harvey and Mathew show him a new approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Cook A Hotdog

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you're going to read nasty comments at the bottom.  
> ***JUST BECAUSE IT'S WRITTEN DOESNT MEAN IT'S OKAY***

Kirk watched the large, green trees whizz past the car window, his eyes trying to keep up with the yellow lines on the road whenever he got bored. He was literally bouncing in his seat as he got closer and closer to the summer camp, so excited to go swimming in the lake and earn Boy Scout badges at the same time, he would be so cool in front of his other friends when they saw how many he had. His mother played road games with him, since they lived a long distance away. Eye-Spy, the ABC game, and some road songs. His short, mousy brown hair was pointing in all directions, having rushed out of the house. He was 12 years old, and loved being outside, so this would be the best summer of his life. 

The brunet jumped out of the car, took his backpack full of clothes and toiletries, hugged his mom super tight, promised to call everyday, and then ran off to go find his tent. He was rooming with a little boy named Jude, who didn't seem to talk very much. He was blond and shorter than him, but was almost a year older. But Kirk let him in on a secret, he had snuck his Nintendo DS in his bag without his mom knowing, and that got a smile out of Jude. The other boy he had seen he learned was named Dante. 

The counsellors had asked them to explore but stay close, so when a counsellor approached him to do a special job for the bonfire later he couldn't help but get really excited. 

The kids had been dropped off by their parents and they had charted a bus to the small, almost unnoticeable road, from which they had all hiked to their location. Matthew had been there earlier, so the jeep was parked and the fridges well filled. And as he walked, he scouted out who he’d want to try out first. He was 20 years old, would like to say that he was handsome, with dark brown hair and kind, green eyes. He had always loved the scouts and when he last year had been asked to help at the camp, he had had the time of his life. He had spent the whole year thinking about it, and now when they were finally at the camp, he could hardly wait. 

 “Hey there, what was your name again?” he asked a cute boy. “Do you want to go with me and collect some firewood for tonight?” He had already told the others of his plans.

"I'm Kirk! Sure, I'm good at finding the best pieces of wood." He bragged, knowing the best kindling for fire was the small, dry twigs that fell from the trees. He was a skinny boy, and he had a lot of stamina for someone who played a lot of video games, but he was determined to impress and befriend the counsellors. 

The skinny boy was very cute. They were all dressed the same of course, in their corn-blue shirts and grey shorts. Matthew wore the same outfit himself, even though he filled it out better, and with even stronger, better boots than the boy was wearing. The boy, Kirk, looked really pretty, and that he was skinny was important to Matthew, who disliked the chubby boys that they got to stay in their camp. Kirk, was beautiful though, slender, pretty, active eyes and seemed to have a cute, fun personality. His legs were really slender as well.

 “Kirk, I’m Matthew, if you don’t remember,” he said, but he saw the bright smile on the boy’s eyes that he was more than eager to get out to collect the firewood with him. “I bet you do; do you have a badge for it?” he asked him with a smile. “Come on, let’s get some backpacks and go towards the woods, I’ve been here before, and there is a good place, a couple of hundred yards away, plus you might see rabbits,” Matthew bribed the boy and made it over to the house, going to fetch them some backpacks before Harvey, the 22-year-old that had been with Matthew last year approached them.

“Hey guys, are you going to collect some firewood?” he asked and looked at Matthew. “I asked Kieran and he said that it was fine that I went with you.” Matthew didn’t mind that at all, and if the new counsellor had said that he would manage with the kids, he believed them. They had talked a lot during the spring, all three of them, and Mr. Thompson who owned the land and arranged the camp. “Let’s go!” Harvey proclaimed and they began to hike through the woods.

It was a very clean forest, without bushes and things that made it harder to walk around. They led the boy deep, deep into the forest, far away from the camp, until they came to an open area, behind a small, moss-covered boulder. There was full of sticks laying around and Matthew sat down on a stump, leaning his backpack against it. They walked pretty far, it seemed like a long time before they came to a small clearing filled to the brim with perfect sticks to use for kindling. Kirk was excited that the two boys were so eager to see how good he was at collecting the sticks. 

“Ah, why don’t you show us who picks up the best sticks, Kirk?” Mathew asked and Harvey sat down next to him too, watching as the boy began to work. Kirk nodded happily and started to pick up the small sticks on the ground, his shirt sliding up his back slightly every time he leaned over. He carried the bundle in one arm and started making small piles so they could be picked up and put into the backpacks.   
  
“Hey, Kirk, do you know that we have special badges at this summer camp? They’re really quite cool, right Harvey?”

Harvey licked his lips. “Really cool, there’s like what, 30 of them? You seem like a good scout, do you want to earn them?” Matthew rubbed his hand over his cock, which was nearly escaping his pants, and Harvey looked at him with a grin. “There’s one called The Spitroast,” he said. “Do you want to get that one?”  
  
He stood straight up when they said there were special badges that you could only get when you went to the summer camp. If he was the only one who had him then he would be super cool, the coolest scout in his group. " _There's 30_? That's so many! I want to collect them all!" He said excitedly, looking over at the two boys sitting on the tree stump. He didn't even notice the older boy touching his cock, he was so focused on hearing about the new badges. Spitroasting? That sounded fun! Maybe they would learn how to cook hot dogs over a fire, or maybe it was a fun way to cook a marshmallows? Kirk loved hot dogs and marshmallows, it sounded right up his alley.   
  
"Yes yes! Can you show me? I want to get a badge before everybody else!" He said with determination, looking at Mathew with excited and eager eyes. He walked closer so they could tell him how to do it the best way, he wanted to be the best boy scout ever.   
  
The little boy was so easily excited, just like they all were. The badges were real, they had them custom made just to make the boys shut up about them. Some of the boys treated badges like Pokémon cards and if one had promised them a badge, they’d moan until they got one. This one was a simple one with a fork crossing over a chef had, it said “Summer camp – Historical cooking” on it. It was really quite a cruel joke, and it was Mr. Thompson who designed them all, and Matthew had fun living them out, making out different requirements for all of the things. Kirk was of course really excited, practically begging them to show him what it was. And Matthew wasn’t going to say no.

 “It’s a cultural badge, and it’s quite hard to do,” Matthew said and looked at the boy as if he was scrutinizing him. “But I think you are ready, what do you think Harvey?”

 Harvey hummed. “Yes, I think he is.”

 Matthew looked at the boy and nodded. “It’s fun though, and you’re lucky because you need two counsellors to achieve the badge,” his cock was now fully erect and nearly burst as it painfully rubbed against the pants. “It’s an athletic one, and you might hurt yourself, but it’ll be fine,” Matthew promised.

"I am ready!" He said, wondering how hard it would be, it was supposed to be athletic, and he had a lot of stamina and energy built up, he could definitely do it! 

 Harvey chuckled a little bit. “You got to get undressed to do it too. Fully naked, like they did at the first Olympics.” 

The Olympics? He watched that all the time with his dad! But naked? That must've been a long time ago, but why would the counsellors lie to him? "Oh, I can do that!" He said, too young to even be ashamed of his body. He was slender anyway, he had nothing to hide. Kirk began to undo the buttons on his uniform shirt, untying the cute like ascot around his neck and letting it fall to the ground. He pulled off his shoes and placed his shirt on top of them and then shimmied out of his trousers, left standing in his socks and his little blue undies that showed off his cute butt. "Is this good?" He asked, but his eyes were drifting down to Mathew's big cock. He had never seen one so big! His was so small compared to Mathew's, would that matter? He hoped the bigger boys wouldn't notice. 

 Matthew hummed in agreement and decided to unzip his trousers, letting his cock out of his underwear. It was a good, thick, long cock that had taken a lot of virginities last year, and he was looking forward for many more this time. He had already told Harvey that he would get his ass first, as they had walked through the woods, and Harvey had agreed. “You see this?” Matthew asked as he slowly jerked himself off with one hand. “Me and Harvey will put our things inside of you.” Kids were stupid and would agree to anything, and if he didn’t, they’d hold him down. “You know, to simulate how they used to cook pigs in the ancient times, it’s a really cool badge, isn’t it, Harvey?” He let out a small groan and Harvey was rubbing his dick through his pants as he hummed out a yes. “All the boy’s want to have it.”

Kirk tugged off his socks and stuffed them inside his shoes, and then his undies slid from his hips and exposed his flaccid dick, small in comparison to the counselors. His skin was a creamy tan color with absolutely no blemishes, his babyish face looked at them curiously. Where would they put it inside him? He didn't have any holes in his body that a cock could easily slide into. "I'm ready to earn my badge!" He said happily, no sign of shame or reluctance on his face, he trusted his counselors. 

“Okay, now get on your hands and knees, like the pig would,” Harvey said and patted the boy’s shoulder. The two counsellors didn’t undress, but moved towards the boy once he had gotten on his knees, Harvey kneeling by his face-hole and Matthew behind his ass.

“Do you know what pigs eat, Kirk?” the black-haired Harvey said. Harvey was a bit bulkier than Matthew was, who was a lean type of guy, more into running that lifting weights. Harvey was the big, friendly bear type of person, only that he was more a grizzly than anything. His cock was big too, but not quite as thick as Matthew’s. “They eat everything, and you will eat this yeah, but you can’t chew on it, or touch it with your teeth at all, you get me?” Harvey was wiggling his cock in front of him. “And when you do, you must hum the scout song, okay?”

Matthew looked at his friend, smirking at the silly nonsense that he was sprouting. Matthew was good at that too, making up silly stories. It would probably feel good to have the boy hum around his cock though. “Yeah, you’ll be a good scout and do that right?” Matthew asked and grabbed the creamy, silky smooth butt cheeks. No hair, no pimples, just a very small little hole. Matthew’s cock was thicker than the boy’s spine and the hole was so very, very tiny and untouched. He held his cock in his hand and placed it towards the boy’s hole. “I’ll put my dick inside of here, Kirk, it will hurt a bit, but you’ll be fine, it’s like climbing, it hurts your arms but it’s worth it,” he chuckled. The boy would break in two under him and it would feel nothing like climbing. “Come on, be like a pig and start eating Harvey’s dick, try and fit it all into your mouth,” Matthew squeezed and grabbed the butt cheeks, massaging them in his hand and Harvey held his cock in his hand, dangling it in front of the boy, rubbing it on his cheek.

 Kirk's eyes looked up at Harvey's face, his neck at an uncomfortable position so he could listen to Harvey tell his story. He shook his head in response to Harvey's question, and then giggled lightly as he listened to the rules. He had to hum and suck Harvey's cock? Would it taste weird? He'd never touched another boy's dick before. "Okay, I know the Scout song by heart, I can sing it all day." Mathew was saying he should do it too, so it had to be a good thing!

 The small boy glanced back at Mathew as he played with his ass cheeks, a little nervous. His cock was going to go up his butt? There was no way it could fit!! The counselor said it would be like climbing, and even though his arms did hurt at the end it always felt great to get to the top! He hoped it would feel the same. "O-Okay, I don't think it will fit in my butt though..." He wasn't backing down though, he wanted to get his special badge before everybody else did! 

“It’s supposed to fit though, so if it doesn’t that’s your fault,” Matthew said, grinning at the boy. He was sure that it wasn’t going to fit, but that was the charm about it. Kirk’s virgin hole, the closed up little rosebud would look like it had been massacred and probably gape for quite some time. Matthew had tried fucking adults once had had come back from the camp last year, and while he still liked it, nothing was as tight and awesome as a tiny, pink boy hole.

Kirk looked at Harvey's cock that was waving in front of him, it was so big... How was the whole thing supposed to fit in his mouth? The small boy lifted up one of his hands and steadied himself against Harvey's thigh and leaned forward to give his cock an experimental lick. It was very warm, and softish, it didn't taste unbearable, but he needed to get his badge!! The 12 year old wrapped his lips around the head of his dick, sucking cautiously, it wasn't bad at all! He could fit the whole thing! Kirk started to fit more of his cock in his mouth, feeling his tongue circle around the lengthy organ, careful not to let his teeth touch it. It began to hit the back of his throat halfway down, his eyes squeezing closed as he tried to fit more. His gag reflex reacted and saliva filled his mouth to compensate, shutting his eyes tight so he wouldn't draw back and make Harvey mad. His jaw ached, and he began to hum the Scout's theme song, his mouth straining. Saliva dripped past his lips and slid down his chin lewdly. This badge had better be worth it!! 

 The two counsellors looked at the eager little boy as he reached his tongue out to lick the other man’s cock. Matthew smirked as he looked at him, how he wrapped his pretty, pink lips around the head of the massive cock, as if it was just a big cookie. Matthew rubbed his cock between the creamy ass cheeks as he watched the boy give out his first blowjob. It had to feel amazing, he thought and looked as more and more of Harvey’s cock disappeared into the boy’s mouth, but not without a struggle. Harvey groaned a little bit, the warm, wet mouth of the boy stretching to accommodate him, the chubby face straining at what he was asked to do. “Yeah, that’s a good boy!” Harvey groaned as he saw the boy’s face ache.

 Harvey moaned as he felt the boy’s mouth vibrating around his cock. He wasn’t deep down enough though and he knew that the boy would be able to take him down to the bas of his cock if he put some effort into it. He’d do that later though, as he didn’t want to leave his friend hanging. “You’re awesome at this, Kirk!” he said before moaning, thrusting his hips forward and placing a steady, firm hand on the brunette’s head, making sure that he was going nowhere.

 “Should I finger him, you think?” Matthew asked his co-worker.

 “I doubt it will matter much, just fuck him man,” Harvey said, his voice heavy with lust. The boy was a real slut, and he worked hard, Harvey thought with a grin as he brought his other hand down to the boy’s slimy, wet jaw, forcing a finger inside of his mouth. He was not going to get bitten, and would rather force the boy’s mouth open that risk anything. Harvey was eager to begin their session for real, because while he liked having the young boy humming around his cock, he would much prefer to slam his cock down the tiny throat, making the boy choke and cry.

Matthew spat at his cock again, rubbing it slick with saliva. The boy’s hole was sure tiny. “Relax now Kirk,” he warned him. He grabbed the boy’s ass, spreading him apart, as well as reaching around his hips to hold him still. His cock was so hard that he didn’t need to guide it and he easily found the small opening. And then he began to push. As long as he wasn’t in pain, he didn’t care for the boy below him, who cracked open at the top before even the head of his thick cock was in. “Wow, this is weird, you aren’t as good at this as I thought you’d be. Other boy’s does this much easier?” Matthew said before pushing forward, seeing the blood ooze out of the small cut as the asshole swallowed his cock. He continued to push on, and the hole cracked around him, making it wetter and warmer for each inch that he managed to squeeze inside. It was very tight and very warm, a perfect bloody little boy hole. Matthew moaned, and Harvey did too.

 Kirk kept himself relaxed as he felt Mathew's cock pressed against his ass, a little nervous. Instant pain erupted from his ass, and he felt something splitting, and warm liquid dripping around Mathew's cock. Was he bleeding? He whimpered in pain, unable to speak. The brunet closed his eyes tightly as tears spilled down his cheeks. This felt nothing like climbing!! He felt like his butt was going to split in half, and he felt so full. 

 The pain only increased the further Mathew pushed further into him, blood dripping down his thighs and onto the ground. His body shook, and his arms wanted to give out. He didn't want the the badge anymore! He wanted to stop, but how could he stop when he couldn't say anything? 

 The blood was dripping down the small boy’s thighs, but it made it a whole lot easier to fuck him. Matthew took a firm grip of the boy’s waist and began to thrust in and out of him. It was tight, and the hole was still so tight. He moaned and groaned as he moved in and out of the boy, at one point so harshly that he slipped out. When he looked at the once pink, closed little hole he chuckled. It looked like a mess, trying to close itself up and the blood was everywhere. He pushed himself in again, this time easily sliding inside. He had opened the boy up just fine, and he continued to fuck him, brutally and without any inhibitions. The boy cracked around his brutal thrusting, making him bleed like the pig that he was. 

 Harvey was getting bored at the boy’s mouth. “You’re not singing anymore!” he said and hit him at the back of his head. The boy was obviously in pain, and he loved seeing it, but he wasn’t going to get of by having the boy nibble on his cock. Harvey brought his hands to the boy’s head, messing up his hair as he gripped it firmly, and with as much force as Matthew was fucking him, he began to fuck the boy’s mouth. He could feel his teeth scrape his cock, but it was fine, and the bulky man got closer to the boy and began to firmly press himself down the tight, unused throat. If the boy threw up, he would have no choice but to swallow it, as Harvey’s cock was completely blocking him. He felt the boy’s nose against his stomach, and the drool run down on his balls. Harvey's cock was so large you could see it bulging and expanding Kirk's small throat, his whole face covered in thick bubbly saliva. He almost threw up, but it had no place to go, it just went back down into his stomach. The counselors sounded so happy, was this pain good? Kirk was so confused. He stopped moving and let Matthew do the thrusting, which led the boy to be moved back and forth over his own cock. “Fuck, it’s so good!” Harvey said.

 Matthew panted. “I could fuck this tight hole all fucking day,” he slapped the boy’s ass as the boy’s sloppy blowjob noises was paired with Matthew’s thighs slamming into the plump, tiny ass. “I’m going to fill it up with cum,” he moaned and he was very close to coming, soon spurting his cum into the boy, filling him up completely. Harvey also came, but pulled himself out to come at the boy’s face, the heavy, thick, warm cum coating his face.

  
Matthew laughed cruelly as he watched the semen run down the boy’s legs, mixing together with his blood. It had been a really tight awesome fuck. “Fuck, look at my dick, it’s all dirty!” he said, and it was bloody. “Kirk, you have to clean it up, come on” he pulled at the boy, Harvey helping him to turn around and had fun with fingering the boy, stretching the hole even further. “Lick it clean, come on.”

He flinched as he was turned, and he stared at the bloodied cock in a daze. He just did it, because that was his instructions. Kirk opened his mouth and took Mathew's cock in his mouth, the taste of blood coating his cheeks and the roof of his mouth. He bobbed his head and got almost all of it off, having to lick the rest by the base. Blood was coating Harvey's fingers, his ass almost beyond repair, he would probably be spending a long time in the medical tent. 

“Fuck, Matthew, he’s a wreck!” Harvey laughed, and easily got two fingers inside of the boy.

 ”You’re a good scout, Kirk,” Matthew said cheerfully and stroked the boy’s head as the eager lips was licking his cock clean of the boy’s own blood and Mathew’s spunk. He was a good little boy, bobbing his head up and down and taking care in cleaning Matthew’s cock, making sure that nothing was left. “I think that he earned the badge, don’t you Harvey?” he asked his co-worker, who was very interesting in checking out the boy’s wrecked ass.

 He nodded. “Yeah, you did good, could have sung a bit more, but it was okay anyway.” Harvey shrugged his shoulders and slapped the boy’s ass, before getting up and pulling his pants on, tucking his cock back into his underwear. It was a fun start to the summer camp, and Kirk looked completely wrecked.

 “Congrats little man, you earned your first special badge!” Matthew grinned. “There is plenty more to come, but this one is one of the hardest to achieve,” he promised the boy. Double penetration and sucking off two cocks were hard too, but the first time they broke a boy was always the hardest one. After that they learnt to adapt and their holes were wrecked enough.

Matthew stood up himself and made himself look proper again before he collected the sticks that the boy had neatly arranged. “Are you going to lay there the whole day, Kirk?” he asked and laughed a bit. He looked like a mess and was probably in need of a shower as his legs were bloody and covered with cum, the same being with his pretty little face, but neither Matthew or Harvey was going to help the boy. The fun was over and now they had to get back. They’d tell the others that he hurt himself while trying to get a badge.

Kirk stood up slowly, his ass still bleeding and still hurting. He smiled weakly as he heard that he was good enough to still get his badge. He gently pulled his undies, pants, and shirt. It hurt to move, so he just carried his shoes in his hands and followed the two counsellors back towards the camp.

 


End file.
